1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to universal golf clubs and more particularly pertains to a new golf club system for reducing the amount of clubs to be carried by a golfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of universal golf clubs is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,253,700 describes a device for providing the user with a single club that is adaptable for different situations. Another type of universal golf club is U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,666 having a collapsible shaft and interchangeable heads for allowing a user to select the desired heads to be used. U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,737 has a set comprising a plurality of golf club heads in a carrying case that are each selectively couplable to a handle for allowing the user to select the desired head to hit the golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,092 has a plurality of golf cub heads selectively coupled to a telescoping shaft to accommodate the particular situation the golfer wishes to overcome.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new golf club system that provides a plurality of head assemblies to allow the user to adapt to the particular situation the golf ball came to rest in.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf club system that provides both threaded connection and a locking assembly to ensure that each of the head assemblies is securely attached to the shaft member and do not wobble when the user is swinging the shaft member.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a shaft member being designed for being held in the hands of the user. Each of a plurality of head assemblies is selectively coupled to the shaft member. Each of the head assemblies comprises a shank portion and a head portion. The shank portion of each of the head assemblies is selectively coupled to the shaft member whereby each of the head assemblies is designed for striking a golf ball when the shaft member is swung by the user. Each of the head assemblies is designed for causing the golf ball to move at an angle when the associated one of the head assemblies strikes the golf ball.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.